The purpose of this program is to reduce incidence, morbidity and mortality from childhood cancer through education of physicians, nurses and medical students in the prevention, early diagnosis, evaluation, treatment and follow-up care of children with cancer. For medical students, our methods will include lectures during their basic science years and assignment to children with cancer, lectures, discussions and opportunities for elective rotations in oncology during the clinical years. First and second year pediatric trainees will attend biweekly multidisciplinary tumor conferences and serve as residents on the cancer research inpatient unit. Third and fourth year pediatric trainees will have the opportunity for formal, structured, 1-2 year clinical cancer training experiences leading to careers as pediatric oncologists in group practices, cancer centers or medical schools. Practicing physicians will receive cancer education by participation in the care of patients with cancer whom they refer to this center, by 1-2 week fellowships in the clinic and inpatient unit, by annual symposia on childhood cancer, and by periodic presentations concerning childhood cancer at the weekly hospital and Ground Rounds. Nurses will receive "on the job" training in the care of children with cancer and will participate in the formal teaching exercises as well.